I do
by Dana Norram
Summary: Teddy e eu queríamos um casamento simples. Mas não. Todo mundo se achou no direito de dar palpite. / James's POV / SLASH / TeddyxJames / ONESHOT


**Título: **I do  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Romance e uma pitadinha LEVE de comédia  
**Classificação:** Slash e NC-17  
**Casal:** James _Sirius_ Potter e Teddy _Remus_ Lupin (NextGen)  
**Sumário:** Teddy e eu queríamos um casamento simples. Mas não. Todo mundo se achou no direito de dar palpite.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém **SLASH** (ou seja, dois caras se pegando) e **NC-17** sem vergonha (ou seja, dois caras se pegando do jeito que vieram ao mundo). Se você não gosta de nenhuma dessas coisas ou tem menos de 18 anos de idade, favor clicar naquele "x" amigo no canto superior do seu navegador e sumir das minhas vistas.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter não é meu. É da Rowling que é uma tia legal e deixa a gente brincar um pouco com o castelo e o furgão da Barbie.

* * *

**I do  
**por Dana Norram

Era simplesmente _errado_ acordar sem poder sentir o abraço de Teddy apertado ao redor da minha cintura, sua respiração pesada em meu pescoço e o seu bom dia murmurado junto ao ouvido. Digamos que eu já havia me acostumado àquela rotina de cada manhã e foi quase como um mau presságio abrir os olhos e perceber que havia tanto espaço na cama porque eu estava completamente sozinho.

Não sei o que se passava pela cabeça dele, para falar a verdade. Essa idéia de que não seria "apropriado" nós dormimos juntos na noite antes do maldito — oh, desculpe, _bendito _— casamento era no mínimo absurda. Quero dizer, não é como nossas famílias e amigos achassem que qualquer um de nós dois ainda fosse puro e virginal e que devesse se vestir de branco antes de pôr os pés no altar.

Ai, o altar. Rodei os olhos só de pensar naquilo e tive vontade de enfiar minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e ficar escondido lá até a hora da cerimônia. Teddy e eu queríamos um casamento simples. Uma reuniãozinha e um jantar rápido com a meia dúzia de amigos mais chegados, papai, mamãe, a sra. Tonks, Albus, Lily, tio Ron, tia Hermione e professor Longbottom, no máximo.

Mas não. Todo mundo se achou no direito de dar palpite e, assim, foram categoricamente contra a tal "reunião simples" desde o começo. _"Mas o primogênito do herói do mundo bruxo não pode casar como se estivesse fazendo algo escondido!"_, guinchara vovó Molly quando o assunto veio à tona em um almoço de domingo n'A Toca. Embora ela mesma não fosse a maior entusiasta do casamento em si, parecia que o argumento era: se o caso está perdido mesmo, que pelo menos saia algo decente dele — e uma baita festa.

Já a Sra. Tonks, embora apoiasse Teddy incondicionalmente até se ele quisesse juntar os trapinhos com Hagrid, fez questão de deixar bastante claro que o mínimo que seu único neto poderia fazer para deixá-la feliz era se casar apropriadamente — com as benções dos anciões e toda pompa possível, já que nem ela, nem a mãe de Teddy tiveram a oportunidade de fazer o mesmo.

Tudo bem que eu não era exatamente um nascido-trouxa casando com a filha de uma das famílias puros-sangues mais tradicionais da sociedade ou mesmo um lobisomem perseguido pelo ministério desposando uma auror com sérias tendências suicidas (não, sério, quem vai lutar na batalha final e deixa seu bebê em casa?), mas bem que eles podiam ter pegado mais leve. Ou pelo menos aceitado a idéia do jantarzinho, porque, se aquela burocracia não acabasse logo, as coisas poderiam acabar muito feias. Há dias que eu não agüentava mais ouvir sobre a recepção, sobre o bendito do bolo de sei lá eu quantas camadas, das vestes e dos presentes e, _por Merlin_, eu não definitivamente não agüentava mais piadinhas sobre a lua de mel. Como se Teddy e eu não tivéssemos pulado logo para essa etapa há pelo menos dois anos, quando tudo começou.

A lembrança daquela tarde me fez começar a respirar mais rápido e quando me dei conta eu já havia enfiado um das mãos dentro dos meus shorts e deixado minha cabeça cair contra o travesseiro, meus olhos se fechando automaticamente. E, conforme meus dedos subiam e desciam em movimentos a princípio lentos e que depois foram ganhando ritmo, eu mordia o lábio inferior para me impedir de gemer alto e chamar a atenção dos demais membros da casa, certamente saracoteando de um lado para o outro naquele mesmo instante.

Ainda de olhos fechados, revivi com uma impressionante riqueza de detalhes a imagem de Teddy aparecendo em meu quarto numa tarde, após aquela que deveria ser sua vigésima segunda briga com Victorie só naquele mês, com uma garrafa pela metade de uísque de fogo nas mãos e uma predisposição latente para enfiar o pé na jaca com categoria. A idéia dele provavelmente era que eu, seu camarada mais chegado, praticamente como um irmão, me oferecesse para levá-lo a algum clube ou qualquer outro lugar aonde ele pudesse afogar as mágoas e maldizer sua sorte por se apaixonar por alguém tão complicada quanto minha prima.

Digamos apenas que Teddy não reclamou nem um pouco quando eu, descaradamente me aproveitando do seu estado etílico para lá de avançado, o derrubei na cama — a mesma onde agora eu me tocava tentando imaginar as mãos dele no lugar das minhas — e o chupei até exauri-lo das poucas forças que lhe restavam. Crente de que o excesso de bebida seria uma excelente desculpa para Teddy colocar o ocorrido na conta do destino e esquecer o assunto tão facilmente quanto se conjura um feitiço contra ressaca, me surpreendi ao vê-lo voltar no dia seguinte para pedir desculpas por ter "me usado" — não, até hoje não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas Teddy sempre foi o cavalheiro da dupla.

Desculpas aceitas, ele me devolveu o favor com extrema maestria e uma semana depois foi a vez de Victorie ser vista bêbada por aí reclamando como a vida era injusta. Até hoje não sei qual foi o maior choque dela, ser trocada por um cara (algo na herança _veela_ dela parecia achar aquilo bem humilhante) ou pelo _priminho_.

Provavelmente os dois.

A lembrança de que Victorie era bem capaz de aparecer no casamento me fez soltar um palavrão que não tinha nada a ver com a forte onda de calor que se espalhou pelo meu corpo quando fui atingido por um estremecer violento, meus dedos ficando repentinamente úmidos e pegajosos. Então, me sentindo o ser mais patético deste e de mais uns três universos por ter acabado aquele ato de alívio matinal tendo em mente aquele maldoso par de olhos azuis (que obviamente torceriam para que eu tropeçasse e caísse de cara nas escadas do altar) em vez do sorriso cálido de Teddy, eu estendi meu braço livre para a cabeceira da cama e resmunguei um feitiço para limpar aquela bagunça. Foi quando escutei o som de passos ecoarem pelo corredor, seguido pelo barulho da porta do meu quarto se abrindo sem o menor aviso.

"'Dia, James!" a voz do professor Longbottom encheu o quarto e eu agradeci a todos os deuses do mundo por ele não ter aparecido um minuto antes. "Sua mãe me mandou acordá-lo porque já está tarde e hoje-"

"Já estou acordado, professor." Eu respondi, entediado, o rosto parcialmente escondido no travesseiro. De canto de olho vi Neville fazer uma careta, deformando a face já normalmente coberta de marcas e cicatrizes. "E eu sei que o senhor não é mais meu professor, mas não dá para evitar."

O perfil amigável de Neville sorriu e o gesto o fez parecer dez anos mais jovem. Ele se abaixou, curvando o corpo para frente e estendeu um dos braços na minha direção, fazendo um cafuné nos meus cabelos, tal como nos velhos tempos.

"Ora, vamos então, rapazinho. Pegue aqui," ele disse, tirando alguma coisa de dentro das vestes. "Coma uma banana."

Levantei, me ajeitando melhor na cama, com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida enquanto aceitava a fruta.

"Eu não desceria até a cozinha se fosse você, sabe. Está um pandemônio. Consegui surrupiar essas bananas sem a sua mãe ver." Explicou com um dar de ombros, em seguida tirando mais uma banana de dentro das vestes, desta vez para si.

Comemos em silêncio. O professor Neville fora um dos únicos a ficar do nosso lado quanto à história da festa, mas assim como eu e Teddy, foi voto vencido. Era quase reconfortante ter a presença dele por perto. Era como uma mente relativamente sã em meio àquela corja de desajustados.

"O senhor por acaso viu o Teddy? Ele disse que viria para cá de manhã cedo-"

"Vi sim. Chegou, deixou umas caixas com a sua irmã e já saiu de novo. Quis até subir para te dar oi, mas a sua mãe fez uma cara muito feia e disse algo sobre todos terem muito que fazer para vocês dois ficarem por aí 'namorando'."

Rodei os olhos, terminando a banana e estendendo o braço para largar a casca no criado mudo. "Ela tem ficado em cima da gente nesses últimos dias." Reclamei, mais para mim do que para o professor. Ele, porém, não pareceu se importar de ouvir. "'_Com tanta coisa para fazer, vocês dois trancados a tarde toda no quarto!'"_ Eu imitei, fazendo Neville rir. "Como se nós dois tivéssemos sido a favor desse circo, para começo de conversa."

Senti uma palmadinha amigável no ombro seguida pela voz tranqüila do professor. "Festas de casamento não são para os noivos, mas para suas famílias e amigos. Eles estão abrindo mão de vocês para outras pessoas, entende? Imagine isso como uma… cerimônia de desligamento. O cortar do cordão umbilical, o romper do elo entre pais e filhos, algo assim."

"Sabe, professor," Eu disse, realmente impressionado, enquanto me virava para levantar. Em meio a tantas aulas sobre plantas, ervas, raízes e lições de como bananas fazem bem a saúde, talvez eu tivesse perdido aquele lado sábio que deveria acompanhar todo mestre. "Eu nunca imaginei que ouviria o senhor falar assi-!"

_POFT!_

Óbvio que eu queria fugir daquela cerimônia. Óbvio que eu teria até pagado para me arranjarem uma desculpa para despistar minha nada pequena família e conseguir ficar sozinho com Teddy por pelo menos alguns minutos antes do fim daquele que prometia ser o mais longo dia de nossas vidas. Mas, quando pensei em quão grato ficaria por isso, obviamente que não passou pela minha cabeça que a situação aconteceria comigo preso em uma cama no St. Mungus porque eu fora lesado o suficiente para não perceber que a minha casca de banana escorregara do criado mudo para o chão do meu quarto. O mesmo onde eu me esborrachei com todas as honrarias, ganhando uma perna engessada até a coxa (porque esse era o máximo de feitiços de cura que o Professor Longbottom se arriscaria a fazer) e um muito preocupado Teddy segurando minha mão enquanto minha mãe corria esbaforida de um lado para o outro até arrastar um medibruxo pelo colarinho para dar um jeito naquilo.

—**x—**

"Eles estão cheios por aqui hoje, não?" Teddy perguntou incerto pela terceira vez nos últimos quinze minutos.

"Hm," resmunguei rodando os olhos, minha perna quebrada formigando.

"Sua mãe está uma fera. Ela parecia prestes a matar alguém quando eu cheguei."

"Hm, hm." Concordei irritado.

"Não sei o que vai acontecer se não-"

"Teddy, me faça um favor, sim? Cala a boca." Falei antes que conseguisse me conter, erguendo uma das mãos como que para ilustrar o pedido. Os cabelos azul-turquesa ficaram cor de vinho quando o rosto dele se torceu numa carranca.

"Que há de errado com você?" Ele quis saber, ajeitando o corpo, largando minha mão e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Senti vontade de chutá-lo, por mais estúpida que a idéia parecesse.

"Ah, deixe-me pensar. Hoje, o dia mais importante da minha vida, e eu estou aqui, preso numa cama de hospital com gesso saindo pelo rabo, ouvindo a delicada da minha mãe gritando pelo prédio que o primogênito dela vai se casar em questão de horas e que precisa ser atendido. E, como se não bastasse, o meu noivo não apenas acha que é uma idéia para lá interessante a gente dormir em camas separadas um dia antes, quando tudo que eu queria era ficar perto dele, e só aparece para me ver porque eu sofri o tombo do século."

Vi Teddy respirar fundo, seus cabelos mudando de leve de cor, do vinho ao vermelho rubro, do vermelho ao vinho, então, finalmente, de volta ao costumeiro azul.

"James, você já é bem crescidinho para entender que eu te amo e que, embora eu não tenha concordado com essa festa idiota, eu me comprometi a ajudá-la a funcionar direito. E eu lhe disse que não era uma boa idéia nós dormimos juntos ontem justamente porque eu sabia que _dormir_ seria a última coisa que nós faríamos e eu precisava acordar cedo porque eu tinha prometido a minha avó que ajudaria ela a terminar de empacotar as lembrancinhas, que levei hoje de manhã para sua irmã, que mal tem dormido por causa dessa festa, diga-se de passagem. Dê um tempo a eles."

Repeti os movimentos de Teddy, também cruzando meus braços sobre o peito, embora o gesto tenha me feito mexer o corpo, fazendo a perna engessada doer no percurso. A dor provavelmente se refletiu no meu rosto, porque a expressão de Teddy se suavizou sensivelmente. Ele abaixou a voz com um suspiro.

"Olhe, eu sei que está tudo sendo bem estressante para você porque toda sua família está correndo doida ao seu redor, mas vai acabar logo, você vai ver. Veja, hoje, assim que passei na sua casa, dei um pulo no salão para ver como estavam as coisas. Deixa eu te contar: já arrumaram quase tudo. Cadeiras, mesas, altar, recepção, pista de dança. Assim, _tudo_. Sua mãe está se esgoelando à toa. Você só vai ter de chegar lá, dizer 'sim' e quando menos esperar já vamos estar na naquela cabana na Romênia que seu tio Charlie alugou para gente, tudo bem?"

"E quem foi que te disse que eu vou dizer sim, hein, seu convencido?" Perguntei sorrindo e puxando Teddy para um beijo, interrompido pelos gritos de minha mãe que aparentemente conseguira tirar um medibruxo de uma operação de alto risco sob ameaças de uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Teddy se despediu de mim com um sorriso, avisando que iria ajudar a recepcionar os convidados que deveriam começar a chegar ao salão nas próximas horas. Eu, ainda com a perna para cima, tentei ter em mente as palavras dele enquanto escutava minha mãe reclamar da falta de eficiência dos funcionários do St. Mungus e também do meu pai, que ela iria afogar na terrina do ponche quando ele resolvesse finalmente dar o ar de sua graça.

—**x—**

A queda pelo visto fora mais feia do que se imaginava porque levaram bem mais do que alguns poucos minutos para o medibruxo colocar todos os meus ossos no lugar e me dar alta. Àquela altura, minha mãe já despachara avisos para todos os membros da família que estivessem desocupados, dando ordens sobre o que deveria ser feito enquanto ela me levava para casa.

Tão logo me vi longe do olhar quase maníaco dela, voltei para o quarto, desta vez mirando cada centímetro de chão onde pisava para não sofrer mais nenhum dano. Escutei Lily brigando com o namorado via lareira quando passei pelo quarto dela, cuja porta entreaberta revelava uma montanha de caixas com lembrancinhas de casamento e quase dei de cara com Albus que passava já usando suas vestes de festa com a cara enfiada num livro quase maior do que ele mesmo — os NEWTs dele seriam no próximo mês e ele se livrara de quase todas as tarefas envolvendo a festa com a desculpa de que precisava "estudar".

Tomei um banho mais demorado do que tencionei, pois parecia que apenas com aquela sensação da água quente batendo sobre minha cabeça que criei espaço para a ficha finalmente cair. Senti um ligeiro sobressalto, seguido pelo acelerar do coração ao pensar que dali algumas horas eu e Teddy seríamos realmente "algo mais".

Eu levara anos para admitir que o ciúmes que sentia de Victorie não tinha nada a ver como fato de ela ter feito Teddy parar de brincar comigo, mas sim com o fato de gostar de Teddy de _outro_ jeito. E levei mais um tanto de tempo para admitir isso para ele e mais outros meses para deixar que o resto do mundo soubesse. Nenhuma das etapas fora minimamente fácil, mas a idéia, a mera idéia de que agora, finalmente, eu poderia dizer que Teddy era meu, meu e apenas meu, _okay_, havia sim algo de recompensante nisso.

—**x—**

Quando pus os pés no salão, achei que tivesse errado de lugar. Sim, porque só aquilo explicaria aquela quantidade absurda de gente espalhada por todos os cantos. Com o braço de minha mãe enfiado no meu, eu me erguia na ponta dos pés de tempos em tempos, evitando os olhares curiosos na minha direção enquanto procurava por Teddy pela multidão em trajes de gala.

Mas só fui encontrá-lo quase quinze minutos depois de chegar, quando mamãe já se bandeara para os fundos ver "como estavam os preparativos" (embora eu soubesse que na verdade ela acabara de localizar meu pai que chegara acompanhado de ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy) e me largara sozinho a minha própria sorte.

Cumprimentando rapidamente alguns conhecidos, me dirigi para os fundos do salão, logo atrás de uma longa mesa repleta de bebidas e canapés que estava praticamente vazia exceto pela presença de Teddy.

_Com_ Victorie.

Sentindo meu rosto vermelho e muito consciente de que pelo menos metade do público presente acompanhava meus passos com os olhos atentos e os ouvidos alertas alcancei os dois, limpando a garganta. Victorie se empertigou no alto de seus saltos de bico fino e tentou sorrir em desdém, mas deu para ver os cantos dos lábios dela tremendo.

"Ei, priminha." Cumprimentei, fazendo Teddy rodar os olhos atrás dela e me lançar um olhar que dizia com todas as letras _'pega leve'_. "Confesso que estou surpreso em vê-la por aqui, sabe. Se não me falha a memória eu achei que tinha ouvido você me mandar pegar o convite e enfiar onde o sol não bate."

Teddy mordeu os lábios e eu tinha certeza de que ele teria me chutado se estivesse só um pouquinho mais perto de mim. Feliz ou infelizmente, Victorie não se preocupou em me responder e, pisando firme, empinou o nariz já exageradamente arrebitado e deu as costas para nós, indo se juntar a um grupo de amigas que nos encaravam com olhares irritados. _Ótimo_. Uma facção terrorista dentro do meu próprio casamento.

"Você não precisava fazer isso, James." Teddy disse em voz baixa, tomando meu braço com o dele.

"_Ceeeerto_," respondi, sem me preocupar em abaixar a voz. "Vai me dizer que a priminha Vicky precisava lhe dar os parabéns pessoalmente? Pelo jeito que ela estava quase às lágrimas, imagino como foi emocionante."

"Você sabe muito bem o que ela veio fazer." Teddy suspirou e eu, inconscientemente, reforcei o aperto no braço dele. "E sabe melhor ainda que você _não precisava ter feito isso_." Ele repetiu, desta vez em tom brando, me arrastando para um canto miraculosamente vazio do salão. "Ela ainda não conseguiu aceitar e acha que tudo não passa de uma fase e que eu ainda vou ver que ela é a pessoa certa para mim e que eu estou confundindo o que sinto por você e que-"

"Confundindo? Me lembra de tirar umas fotos suas da próxima vez que você estiver 'confuso'. Aposto que prima Vicky vai concordar que você e eu nos confundimos muito bem juntos."

"_James_!"

"Que foi? A mulher vem no _nosso_ casamento para semear a discórdia e eu não tenho nem o direito de me sentir ofendido? Faça-me o favor, Theodore Remus Lupin."

"Ah, James Sirius Potter." Teddy encostou seu nariz no meu, sabendo que eu não conseguiria continuar zangado diante daquele gesto. "Eu estou me casando com _você_, não com ela. Quem eu vou fazer _gritar_ quando finalmente sairmos daqui é você, não ela. E é _ela_ quem deveria estar se irritando por bobagens, não você."

E, se não fosse pelo anúncio que ecoou por todo salão, avisando que a cerimônia começaria dentro de instantes, eu juro que teria arrastado Teddy para debaixo da primeira mesa que encontrasse naquele exato minuto.

—**x—**

A cerimônia não foi muito diferente das dos outros casamentos que eu já presenciara durante a vida. O repertório de palavras decoradas. O ancião que presidia o ato erguendo sua varinha sobre nossas cabeças para abençoar a união. Eu e Teddy repetindo um depois do outro os votos que tínhamos escrito naquela mesma semana depois de muita insistência de minha mãe e da avó dele. E, finalmente, ambos puxamos nossas próprias varinhas, proferindo os feitiços que nos tornariam oficialmente casados.

Foi exatamente como era para ser, mas — eu não podia negar —, por mais piegas que parecesse, aquele era o momento mais incrível que eu já vivera. Todos os gestos, embora ensaiados, quando feitos _por ele_ pareciam totalmente reais. Era isso que eu sentia, ao estar de frente para Teddy. Que sim, era para valer. Na alegria, na tristeza e todo o resto até o fim.

Ele então me tomou nos abraços e me beijou como se fosse a primeira vez e eu fechei os olhos, sem nem me incomodar que minha família inteira estava olhando para nós, sem realmente prestar atenção aos gritos de vivas e de _"ei, vamos com calma, rapazes!"_, nem nos ruídos de choros que irrompiam das primeiras fileiras — de um lado, nossas avós se abraçando às lágrimas e dizendo a altos brados coisas como _"nossos menininhos!"_ enquanto, em outro canto, Victorie escondia o rosto num lenço, suas lágrimas silenciosas borrando a maquiagem.

A chuva de aplausos que seguiu ao fim da cerimônia só confirmou aquilo que o professor Neville me dissera mais cedo — as festas _não_ são para os noivos, porque foi só ser dado o aviso de que a recepção estava aberta que eu e Teddy deixamos de ser as vedetes do dia e finalmente tivemos a oportunidade de andar de um lado para o outro sem sermos o alvo de todos os olhares. Agora, a maioria dos convidados estava mais interessado em comer e beber. E, em alguns casos, mais beber do que comer.

Toda família tinha um ou dois parentes que sempre passavam um pouco da conta, mas, desta vez, para surpresa geral — e para o meu grande, imenso e enorme constrangimento, os envolvidos no maior escândalo da noite foram _meus pais_. Eu só fui mesmo entender o que acontecera mesmo quando uma Lily dividida entre o riso e a aflição me puxou de canto para explicar porque tia Hermione passara arrastando mamãe, coberta apenas por toalha de mesa, para a cozinha do salão. Ao que parece, ela passara a festa inteira irritada com papai por ele ter trazido o namorado, Malfoy, à festa. Não que eu mesmo estivesse super feliz com o fato, porque ninguém (nem mesmo Teddy) parecia ir muito com as fuças do sujeito, mas eu queria ver meu pai feliz e o tal Malfoy obviamente o fazia feliz, então não me opus.

Porém, enquanto Lily me narrava os fatos com aquele tom meio maroto que ela pegara do tio George, quase desejei ter pedido a papai para não trazê-lo, porque eu obviamente teria evitado muita coisa.

Aparentemente, mamãe começara com cerveja amanteigada e lá pela altura que a noite caia, já tinha acabado com um engradado inteiro de uísque de fogo — o que por si só já me surpreendeu, porque nunca soube de mamãe ser tão resistente assim. E isso, claro, não teria sido um problema se ela não tivesse pegado papai e o tal Malfoy _fazendo sexo_ atrás do altar. Eu pude ouvir os gritos dela de longe — estava ocupado contando a sra. Tonks sobre meus planos e os de Teddy para depois de voltarmos de viagem — mas o barulho da música, acobertado pelo som das conversas, não me deixou entender que ela não estava reclamando com os garçons, mas sim xingando papai de todos os nomes que ela conhecia. E, para fechar com chave de honra, ela, completamente bêbada, começou a _tirar a roupa_ para mostrar o que papai _"estava perdendo"_ antes de começar a correr até ser parada por um grupo de convidados que, graças a Merlin, era formado por meia dúzia de amigas dela.

Quando Lily terminou a narrativa, eu só pude dar graças aos céus de não ter presenciado nenhuma daquelas cenas. A visão de meu pai com Malfoy e de minha mãe correndo como veio ao mundo pelo salão teria sido isoladamente o bastante para fazer a minha lua de mel ir por água abaixo, porque eu seria incapaz de ter qualquer pensamento erótico com aquelas imagens queimando meus olhos.

E, claro, que bom que eu tinha Teddy, pois ele começou a gargalhar quando eu lhe contei a história a caminho do chalé onde passaríamos as próximas duas semanas, me dizendo que aquela agora era _oficialmente_ a família dele também e que eu ao menos teria com quem dividir a carga.

À altura que alcançamos a porta, depois de uma ligeira disputa para ver quem carregaria quem nos braços (disputa vencida por mim, que, infelizmente tropecei no tapete de boas-vindas, derrubando Teddy e caindo em cima dele), a festa de casamento e seus convidados eram apenas uma vaga lembrança ocupando nossos pensamentos, já que agora tínhamos uma longa e, esperávamos, prazerosa noite pela frente.

—**x—**

Teddy soltou um palavrão em voz alta no instante em que eu terminei de me livrar das vestes e subi na cama, apoiando o corpo contra o encosto de madeira escura. Com as pernas ligeiramente abertas e, sem parar de encará-lo nem por um segundo, desci uma das mãos para minha virilha, vendo que ele prendia a respiração enquanto se sentava na poltrona defronte para a cama, seus olhos acompanhando os movimentos dos meus dedos, que contornavam, apertavam, subiam e desciam sem parar.

Segurei um gemido mais alto conforme os segundos se passaram, o olhar dele ficando mais e mais intenso ao mesmo passo que meus gestos se tornavam mais erráticos e febris. Teddy mordeu o lábio inferior quando eu, respirando fundo e nunca parando de me tocar, me ajeitei sobre o colchão, o movimento me obrigando a esticar os joelhos, me expondo ainda mais. Quando ele fez menção de se levantar e se juntar a mim, porém, eu estiquei o braço livre, num gesto claro para que ele não se mexesse.

Minha pequena sessão de alivio sexual no meu quarto mais cedo me dera idéias. Durante meses eu me tocara debaixo dos lençóis, imaginando como seria ter os olhos de Teddy sobre mim, imaginando como seria vê-lo me observar assim, sem poder fazer nada além de se segurar. A própria idéia me provocou calafrios involuntários e agora, fazendo, de fato, o que planejara, parecia não dez, mas pelo menos _cem vezes_ mais excitante.

"Seu filho da puta, seu grande, sacana _filhodaputa_." A voz dele soou rasa quando Teddy lambeu os próprios lábios, obviamente secos, piscando rapidamente antes de voltar a me encarar. Eu devolvi o olhar na mesma intensidade, sorrindo.

"Nem tão grande assim, vai. Nesse quesito tem alguém com bem mais _propriedade_ do que eu no recinto."

Minhas próprias palavras me provocaram reações e eu imaginei Teddy perdendo a paciência e se levantando, vindo para cima de mim e eu gemi em antecipação, mas tudo que ele fez foi abrir as próprias calças, seus olhos passeando pelo meu corpo, como se precisasse registrar cada detalhe.

"_Teddy_-" minha voz morreu na garganta no momento em que ele começou a se tocar do outro lado do quarto, as mãos, ligeiramente maiores que as minhas, acariciando-se sem o menor constrangimento ou hesitação. Chamei seu nome mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que minha respiração falhava e eu acelerava o ritmo. Tive de lutar bravamente contra o desejo de fechar os olhos na hora em que a sensação de calor e formigamento me subiu pelo corpo, pois eu queria ver a reação dele quando eu terminasse.

Não me arrependi. Teddy reforçou o aperto de sua mão, como se precisasse fazer força para não acabar no mesmo instante que eu e seus olhos, que refletiam a luz bruxuleante da lareira da cabana, ficaram ligeiramente sem foco por alguns segundos, antes dele segurar um gemido, chamar meu nome, soltar outro palavrão e aumentar o ritmo. Aquela visão dele se tocando, se entregando para mim daquele jeito, já estava me deixando duro outra vez e sem pensar eu me aproximei dele bem devagar, engatinhei pela cama até alcançá-lo e, afastando a sua mão trêmula, segurei-o com firmeza entre os dedos e comecei a chupá-lo.

Teddy não se preocupou em ser cuidadoso e agarrou meus cabelos com as mãos, impondo um ritmo mais rápido do que o normal. O gosto dele, mesclado aos sons que fazia, me excitavam mais ainda do que o ato em si e, quando dei por mim, já estava me tocando outra vez, ao mesmo tempo em que o tinha na boca. Os gemidos de Teddy enchiam o quarto junto com os sons úmidos provocados pelos nossos corpos se tocando.

Senti as mãos de Teddy tocarem o meu rosto com delicadeza e abri os olhos para vê-lo tentando enfiar seus dedos na minha boca, que aceitei sem pensar duas vezes. Ele então me fez soltá-lo e em seguida me puxou para um abraço antes de me conduzir de volta para a cama, onde ele cobriu o meu corpo com dele.

Abracei Teddy com as pernas, erguendo o rosto para beijá-lo. Uma de suas mãos me segurou pela nuca, enquanto a outra circundou minha cintura, descendo pela curva nas minhas nádegas até se enfiar entre elas. Arfei em meio ao beijo e ele se aproveitou daquele instante para alterar nossas posições, me fazendo deitar de lado e se colocando atrás de mim.

Ele enterrou a face no meu pescoço, o que me fez morder o lábio inferior enquanto sua língua fazia movimentos circulares na pele já tão sensível daquela região. Ao mesmo tempo, Teddy começou a esfregar o corpo contra o meu, me obrigando a erguer uma das pernas de leve. Para ajudar, ele desceu seu braço direito, passando os dedos pelo meu corpo e finalmente alcançado a curva do joelho, que ele segurou com a mão, mantendo minha perna mais para cima, lhe dando o acesso que precisava.

Ofegando e não confiando direito no som da minha própria voz, estiquei o braço para alcançar minha varinha na cabeceira da cama, que usei para murmurar um feitiço. Teddy nem se incomodou de me pedir permissão ou perguntar se estava tudo bem — os batimentos acelerados do meu coração, ecoando fortes contra seu peito pressionado nas minhas costas, lhe diziam tudo que ele precisava saber. Eu também queria e queria _agora_.

Gritei mais alto do que tencionava quando ele separou um pouco mais as minhas pernas e fez força para entrar. Aquela posição adicionada à idéia de que éramos de fato um casal fazendo tudo parecer diferente e novo. Ele beijou a minha nuca exposta antes de voltar a se movimentar, desta vez entrando e saindo mais devagar, me deixando se acostumar com ele aos poucos.

Mas logo era eu quem estava fazendo força para que ele se mexesse mais e mais rápido, porque eu precisava senti-lo chegar ao fim junto comigo, porque eu precisava sentir que ele conseguia captar cada um dos meus movimentos e oscilações assim como eu era capaz de entender os dele. As investidas cada vez mais fortes e profundas.

Um impulso mais violento que os anteriores fez o corpo de Teddy chocar-se contra o meu praticamente na mesma intensidade que os gemidos morriam em nossas gargantas e nossas respirações se acalmavam devagar.

E eu quis voltar o rosto para encará-lo e beijá-lo e dizer como eu estava contente e o quanto eu o amava e queria passar o resto da minha vida com ele, mas não precisei. Porque no momento em que Teddy plantou um beijo delicado nos meus lábios, apertou seu abraço ao redor da minha cintura e deixou que sua respiração pesada arrepiasse os pequenos pêlos do meu pescoço eu soube que, agora sim, estava tudo certo.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 25/05/08 como resposta a este desafio (community. livejournal. com/ potterslashfics/ 367667. html — para ver, tire os espaços) promovido pela comunidade **Potter Slash Fanfics** do Live Journal.

**Sobre o título:** _I do_, em inglês, é o equivalente ao nosso "sim" como resposta à famosa pergunta _"Você aceita fulaninho de tal como seu legítimo esposo?"_.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Como não podia escrever Sirius/Remus no desafio que deu origem a essa fic, eu escrevi Sirem Genérico (James **Sirius** e Teddy **Remus** xD)! Oras, se Harry e Draco têm a sua versão Next Generation (ASS), Sirius e Remus também podem! Adorei escrever com esses dois e tenho outras idéias envolvendo James e Teddy que torço para concretizar num futuro não muito distante. Espero que vocês também gostem e me digam o que acharam. :-)

**Recadinho:** Eu estou com um MONTE de fics novas e finalizadas para postar (algumas em capítulos), mas preciso reler umas coisas e mandar outras tantas para a betagem etc. então talvez leve umas duas, três semanas, mas eu vou voltar a fazer atualizações periódicas por aqui (eu já fiz isso alguma vez? o.O) que devem durar até o final do ano. E não, eu não estou postando o que escrevi na ordem que escrevi.

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **A **Calíope Amphora**, por ter emprestado o computador para eu virar a madrugada do meu aniversário escrevendo essa fic e por ser uma beta sensacional, e a **Lily Carroll**, por não ter me batido (muito) sobre a piada de Sirem Genérico.


End file.
